A New York Thanksgiving
by messersmontana
Summary: Some of the team spends the day together and reveal what they are most thankful for.


A New York Thanksgiving

This is my CSI NY Thanksgiving fic. I dedicate this to all of my faithful readers. I hope that you all have a great Thanksgiving.

Some of the team spends the day together.

I own nothing in this story except the idea of a day of fun. I only wish that I owned it, Jess would still be alive like she is in my stories and I would have given her and Don a very happy 5th season finale.

HAPPY THANKSGIVING CSI NY HAPPY THANKSGIVING

Lindsay with Lucy in her arms, walked off the elevator onto the floor that the office that she and Danny shared was on. She peeked into the office and saw her husband concentrating on his computer screen. She walked in and let Lucy lean down and hug her daddy.

Danny jumped, but turned around and took Lucy from her mommy. "Hey babe, oh and Miss Lucy, you're looking pretty today." He said as he kissed Lucy.

"You looked busy, did we interrupt something?" Lindsay asked.

"No, I was just waiting for the results of some evidence I got to be emailed to me. What are you two doing here? I thought it was your day off." He said.

"Well, we went window Christmas shopping and since I knew you'd be going home soon, we thought we'd all go home together. I also brought the invitations for the team for Thanksgiving." She explained.

"Really? Let me see how they turned out." He said.

Handed him one of the cards. On it was a picture of Lucy and the words Help me celebrate my first Thanksgiving. It had the information on the dinner and she was going to pass them out to their friends. "So, what do you think?" She asked.

Danny smiled at her. "They'll never be able to resist the invitation."

She smiled back. "That's what I was hoping for."

"When are you going to hand them out?" He asked her as Lucy sucked on his fist.

"I was actually thinking of doing it right now. Do you think that you could handle Lucy for a few minutes while I pass them out?" She asked her husband.

Danny looked at Lucy and kissed her cheeks, making her laugh. "Of course, we'll be fine while you are busy."

Lindsay kissed Lucy, then Danny before going out in search of their friends. She headed for Mac's office first. There she found Mac and Stella. Lindsay opened the door and peeked her head in. "Can I talk to you two for a minute?" She asked.

Mac and Stella looked up when she opened the door. "Sure Lindsay, what's up?" Mac asked.

She handed each of them an invitation. "Danny, Lucy, and I would love it if you both could come to our place for Thanksgiving dinner. We're celebrating Lucy's first Thanksgiving and all of us making it through the year alive. I mean we almost lost Angell and Danny." She explained.

"I'll be there Lindsay, thanks for the invite." Stella said.

Mac hadn't answered yet, he just kept looking at the picture on the invitation. "I don't know Lindsay, I don't want to bring anyone down if I come. I'm not much of a celebrator." He finally said.

"Come on Mac, you have to come. Lucy can't celebrate her first Thanksgiving without her godfather." Lindsay told him.

Stella smiled and winked at Lindsay. "Don't you worry, he'll be there if I have to drag him there."

"You will huh?" Mac asked, finally smiling.

"Yeah, I will." Stella challenged him.

Lindsay laughed and got up. "Okay, we'll see you both on Thursday then."

Mac knew when he had lost a battle and gave in. "Okay, we'll be there."

Lindsay walked out of the office and almost ran into Adam and Kendall, who seemed to be in a hurry. "Oh, hey guys, here." She said handing them both an invitation.

They both looked at them and then at each other. Adam nodded at Kendall who nodded back before rushing off. "We'd like to be there Lindsay, really we would. But we both just got approved to take the four day weekend off and I'm going home for the first holiday since I got here. Kendall had no place to go, so I invited her to come with me."

"That's okay Adam, I understand. You'll both be missed, but we're happy for you." She said.

"Thanks Lindsay. Look, I need to go home and pack. You guys have a great Thanksgiving." He said and was once again off and running, leaving Lindsay laughing and shaking her head.

Lindsay moved on, looking for Hawkes and Sid. She'd been told that both men were down in autopsy. On her way to the elevator, she found Flack and Angell in the break room. She went in and placed an invitation down in front of both of them.

"Hey Lindsay." Don said.

Jess looked down at hers and smiled at the picture on the front of it. She looked up at Don and saw that he was thinking the same. "We're going to both of our parents houses this weekend, so we'll be there." She told Lindsay.

"Great, we have a lot to be thankful for this year." Lindsay replied.

"Who else is coming?" Don asked, slightly changing the subject as he and Jess shared a look after Lindsay's comment.

"So far, you both are coming and so are Mac and Stella. I still need to talk to Sid and Hawkes. Adam and Kendall already have plans." She said.

"Well, it looks like that's everyone coming then." Don said.

"Why is that?" Lindsay asked him, looking confused.

"We were just down in autopsy and Hawkes and Sid were discussing their plans. Sid is going to his in laws for the weekend and Hawkes has plans, but he's being close mouthed about it." Don explained.

"But don't let that stop you from inviting them Linds." Jess told her.

"Okay, I'll still ask them and I'll see you both on Thursday." She said as she left the room and headed for the elevator. She went down to autopsy and gave both men an invitation. She was prepared with their answers and after wishing them both a safe and Happy Thanksgiving, she left.

Danny and Lucy weren't alone in their office when she got back. Don and Jess were in there talking to Danny. Jess was holding Lucy while Danny and Don were talking about what football game they wanted to watch. Jess looked up and saw Lindsay. "Look who's back Lucy, it's mommy."

Lindsay smiled as she picked Lucy up, and the baby giggled. "Did you help daddy do his job Lucy? Was he a good boy while mommy was busy?" She asked her daughter.

"I'm always good." Danny whined.

"Yeah right Messer." Jess said and Don laughed.

"Who's side are you on Flack?" Danny asked.

"I'm staying out of this one Messer. Come on Jess, let's head out. We'll see you both on Thursday." Don said as he led Jess out of the office.

Lindsay just laughed and shook her head. "Are you about ready to go home?" She asked.

Danny packed up his things cause he had the next few days off for Thanksgiving. As they got ready to walk out of the office, Danny took Lucy from Lindsay and he carried her. They walked to the elevator and got on.

HAPPY THANKSGIVING CSI NY HAPPY THANKSGIVING

Thanksgiving morning was rainy and kind of gloomy, but Lindsay didn't care because she was in a good mood. She let Danny sleep in and she took a shower and gave Lucy a bath and fed her, then placed her in her playpen in the kitchen. Then Lindsay got the turkey ready to go into the oven.

When Danny finally woke up and got out of bed and showered, the whole house was starting to smell wonderful. He could smell the turkey and home made rolls that Lindsay was making. "Something smells wonderful." He said.

"Thanks, you're not bad yourself." She replied and kissed him.

He pulled her into his arms. "You do smell great Linds, but I was talking about the food. You know that I always wake up hungry."

She moved out of his arms and walked over to the toaster oven and pulled out a plate with a couple of muffins on it. "I thought ahead." She said as she handed him the plate.

Danny took a bite. "I love you Linds, and don't deserve you." He said as he went over to the table to eat his breakfast.

Lindsay grabbed a mug and poured him some coffee, then took it over to him. "You just remember that and you'll be just fine. Now that you're awake, you can keep our daughter company so I can finish getting dinner ready." She told him.

Danny smiled at her as he ate his breakfast and watched his wife prepare Thanksgiving dinner. Once he was finished with his breakfast, he put the dirty dish in the sink and grabbed Lucy to go watch football.

Lindsay went back to work on dinner. She made stuffing from scratch, and peeled the potatoes to boil later. She made homemade rolls and a pumpkin pie. The last she had to make was the gravy and green bean casserole. Once the sweet potatoes were done, dinner was all ready and all she had to do was wait for the others to get there.

HAPPY THANKSGIVING CSI NY HAPPY THANKSGIVING

Danny was caught up in the football game and didn't hear the doorbell. Lindsay opened the door to see Stella and Mac with a bottle of wine and an apple pie. Behind them, coming up the walkway was Don and Jess with beer and homemade potato salad that Jess had made.

"We're not too early, are we Lindsay?" Stella asked her as they came inside and hung up their coats.

Lindsay smiled at them. "Nope, you guys are right on time. Danny's parked on the sofa with Lucy watching the game. You guys can join them if you want. Dinner's cooked, I just have to set the table and put the food there.

"Do you need any help Lindsay? Jess and I can help out." Stella said.

"That would be great Stella. Why don't you bring that stuff to the kitchen and we can get started." She said and led them to her kitchen. They followed her and between the three of them, had the table set and the food on it in no time.

Lindsay pulled Lucy's highchair over to the table and set it between hers and Danny's chairs. Once she was happy with the setting, she nodded to Stella who had been chosen to go and bring the men and Lucy to the table.

Stella walked into the family room, grabbed the remote and hit record on the DVR to tape the end of the game. Then she went over to pick Lucy up who had been stuck between Danny and Mac. "Okay, the game is recording, so you can come to the table to eat before the dinner gets cold." She said and walked out.

"Oh come on Stella, the game is just getting good." Don said as the three men followed her to the table.

Stella placed Lucy in her highchair for Lindsay and took her seat by Mac. "The game will be there when you're done eating. Lindsay worked hard all day on this dinner for all of us." Stella replied.

Mac nodded and placed the napkin in his lap. "Thank you for that Lindsay."

"You're welcome Mac." She replied and watched everyone else sit down. Danny sat at the head of the table with Lindsay on his left, Lucy in her highchair between them. Jess sat next to Lindsay with Don at the other end of the table. Stella and Mac sat on Danny's right.

Danny cleared his throat. "I think we should all say a little something, about what we're thankful for this year. I'll go first. This has been a year of a lot of things for me to be thankful for. First Linds and I got a second chance and we got married and had Lucy. Then there was the shooting and my physical therapy, but I'm back to my old self. So, I'm thankful for what God has blessed me with this last year."

Lindsay had tears in her eyes by the time he was finished. She also had to clear her throat. "Well, for me I am thankful for Lucy and of course the wonderful life Danny and I now have together. And I'm so thankful that Danny and Jess both made it through the shootings. I'm mostly thankful to be sharing our Thanksgiving dinner with all of you."

Jess hugged her and sniffed. "My turn, I guess the biggest thing I'm thankful for is to still be here with you. Thank God Sid realized I was still alive before the autopsy. I'm also thankful to have great friends and this great guy sitting next to me. If it wasn't for all of you, I wouldn't be here. I love you all."

Don was next and he took Jess's hands before he started. "I'm thankful to have Jess in my life. Because of you, my life is better. I'm thankful that you made it through the shooting and are still here by my side as my partner, friend, and love." He leaned over and kissed her.

That signaled that it was Stella's turn. "Well, I'm thankful that I found out a little about my mother. And that Mac followed me to Greece and was there for me when I needed him most. But mostly I'm thankful for all of you, my friends, my true family."

Mac knew that it was his turn. "Well, this year had had a lot of ups and downs. We had Sid getting sick, Adam involved in an explosion. The two shootings, and almost losing Jess. But we also have Lucy here, and Danny and Lindsay getting married. We've all become closer through all of this and it's made us stronger. And for all of that, I'm very thankful."

There were tears in Lindsay's, Jess's, and Stella's eyes when Mac finished. Danny was the first to break the silence. "Well, I think it's time to eat before the food gets cold." He said and started passing the food around.

Dinner went by with friendly chatter and moaning when someone ate too much food. After dinner, Mac picked Lucy up and the guys retreated to the family room to finish watching the game. Stella and Jess helped Lindsay clear the table off and out the food away.

When the food was in the fridge, the dishes washed, and the kitchen all cleaned, Lindsay poured three glasses of wine and handed one to each other them. The ladies carried their glasses into the family room where Lindsay picked up Lucy and sat next to Danny. Stella walked over and sat between Mac and Lindsay, and Jess went over to sit by Don on the love seat.

They all watched the game and talked during commercials, but no one moved for the next few hours. They were content to just sit there and enjoy this wonderful Thanksgiving together.

HAPPY THANKSGIVING CSI NY HAPPY THANKSGIVING

A/N Okay, I hope that you all love this one. It was an emotional story for me because it reminded me of my family's thanksgivings and it made me miss my dad who passed away 8 years ago. To top it all off, tomorrow would have been my dad's 65th birthday. So, I am dedicating this fic to my dad, who would have loved CSI NY. I love and miss you dad. Happy birthday.


End file.
